


spicy kimchi ramen & korean beef noodles

by toast (aone)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i don't wanna tag them all uggghh, everyone has at least one line i think, warning: shameless use of line breaks ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: “i can’t believe we followed them here.”“ssshhh!do youwantsomeone to overhear and tell staff that they think there’s something suspicious going on?”“what we’re doingisconsidered suspicious activity, soonyoung.”





	spicy kimchi ramen & korean beef noodles

**Author's Note:**

> request:
> 
> "I am sorry to bug you with a request. But a foc with junhui and his bf being equally flusted and nervous trying to plan out a date and when the other members of svt tell the two of them to just go have a quick dinner at like a ramen place. Even then the members lowkey tag along to make sure the two nervous lads don't end in a disaster. Sorry."

“how about we go to a theme park?”

“ooh! ah, but all of the food there is expensive.”

“you’re right, not to mention the tickets.”

“...how about we watch a movie?”

“we won’t be able to talk during it.”

“oh, yeah...”

you bite your lip and wring your hands as junhui does the same, nervously throwing you the occasional glance.

it’s only been a few weeks since you starting dating junhui and the butterflies in your stomach haven’t flown away yet, making you wonder if they ever will. looking at him, junhui looks like he feels the same. you place your hand over his on his lap and smile at him, prompting him to return the favor. he turns his hand over and laces your fingers together.

“we have to do something.”

“soon-hyung...”

“no, he’s right, seungkwan.”

“thank you, jeonghan-hyung.”

“they need an intervention,” jeonghan says, nodding his head as he watches you and junhui holding hands and blushing like high school students taking the first steps in their relationship. well, the second half of that is correct.

“okay, i’ll admit, they need some help.” seugkwan grimaces. “what should we do?”

soonyoung claps his hands together. “gather everyone else, we need to have a meeting.”

  


—

  
“why are we all here?”

“because we need to intercept, chan,” jeonghan says.

“intercept what?” mingyu asks.

“the lovebirds are in need of some dating advice.” soonyoung stands up, placing both palms down on the table. “they were having trouble figuring out where to go on a date earlier.”

seungkwan pipes up, “it was hard to watch.”

“what kind of advice would we be giving them?” wonwoo looks at the main three who called for the meeting in the first place. “we aren’t exactly love experts, are we.”

“what if meddling messes things up for them?”

“minghao...”

“i’m serious,” he says, gaze stern. “jun really likes him, jeonghan-hyung. what if we ruin things for them, for their relationship if we interfere? i don’t want to have to deal with two of my friends being broken-hearted.”

silence. jeonghan, soonyoung, and seungkwan share looks. minghao leans back in his chair and sighs.

seokmin raises a hand. “what if we just tell them to go eat somewhere nice but not fancy?”

“like a, uh... a ramen place!” hansol jumps in.

“i’m all for helping them out but i don’t think doing anything more than nudging them in a better direction is going to end well,” seungcheol says, folding his hands. “i think suggesting where they should go is as far as we should get involved.”

joshua nods in agreement. “going out to eat ramen is pretty simple, and there are plenty of small, cozy restaurants nearby to go to that aren’t fancy, so there’s no pressure to dress really nice.”

“okay. that’s the least we can do.”

“that’s the only thing we can and will do,” minghao emphasizes.

"one question."

"what is it?"

"who are we sending in to talk to them?" jihoon asks.

"i vote seokmin."

"huh? why me?"

"they won't think anything's wrong if you're the one who suggests it."

"you think so?"

"i mean, you're not jeonghan-hyung who is really a devil in disguise."

"hey!"

"it's true."

"it is."

"anyway, they'll think you're being really nice and will probably bring you back food as thanks."

"oh, i'm in."

mission: _start._

  


—

  
“it was nice of them to suggest such a nice ramen place,” you say as you’re led to high counter. you and junhui take your seats and thank the server for the menus. “it was really difficult to decide where we should go today, and today’s one of the rare days your schedule isn’t filled to the brim.”

“yeah, wouldn’t want it to go to waste when i could be out on the town with you.” he leans into your side as far as his balance on the stool will let him. your cheeks are hot but you’re smiling.

you bump his shoulder. “you’re cute.”

“i know.”

“and sweet.”

"i know."

"and really amazing."

“i know.” he chuckles, turning to look at you. “where are all of these compliments coming from?”

“are you complaining?”

“no.”

the sound of light laughter carries through the restaurant and to a row of three tables that seat four people each.

“i can’t believe we followed them here.”

someone hisses. _“ssshhh!_ do you _want_ someone to overhear and tell staff that they think there’s something suspicious going on?”

“what we’re doing _is_ considered suspicious activity, soonyoung.”

“and we’ll look even _more_ suspicious if we don’t order anything, come on, find something to eat,” jeonghan says, gesturing toward the menus. “or, at least, something to drink. they serve good tea.”

“fine, fine. who’s paying? if i’m paying i’m leaving.”

“jihoon.”

“what?”

“i’ll pay for your food.”

“... okay. great. they have black bean noodles and i’m hungry.”

“good.”

seungkwan looks over at the two of you, trying to be inconspicuous. you’re handing your server the menus back and junhui moved his stool to sit closer to you. maybe they don’t need to be here after all?

“seungkwan? hello? boo seungkwan?”

“huh, what?” he turns away from the two of you. seokmin is waving his hand in front of his face.

“don’t stare too much, they might notice.”

“oh, you’re right,” he says, taking one last glance. “what do you think they’re talking about?”

"i don't know. i can't read minds."

chan taps seokmin's shoulder. "why did you come? wouldn't it be worse if they spot you with us?"

"i wanted to make sure i got food."

_"shhhhh!"_

"soonyoung, it is loud enough in here to cover our voices, stop _shushing_ people."

  


—

  
“you ordered spicy kimchi ramen... maybe i should’ve done the same.”

you smile, spreading your napkin on your lap. “no worries, we can share, can’t we? i want at least one bite of your beef noodles.”

“i want more than one bite of your ramen, though.”

“then we can make arrangements when our bowls get here,” you say, pulling your glass of water closer to take a sip. you feel junhui rest his head on your shoulder. “you good?”

“more than good. better.” he shakes his head, jogging you. you laugh. “for some reason i feel more at ease now than earlier.”

“maybe it was the pressure of having an off-day and making sure to get the best out of it? you’re schedule is pretty tight from tomorrow onward, right?”

“yeah. we’ll have practice for most of the day and soon after we’ll be traveling again,” junhui says, pouting. “i won’t be able to see you for a while.”

“that’s not true. with the power of technology, we have facetime at our disposal. we have other means of connection too, didn’t joshua help you set up a snapchat account?”

“yes, but i haven’t really used it yet.”

“well, then it's good that we also have the handy-dandy option of texting each other when we’re free.” you thank the server again when they come back with your dishes. “we can talk before and after practice, even before and after performances if you’re ever feeling up to it.”

“i’m always willing to talk to you.”

“then we will,” you say, smiling and picking up your chopsticks. junhui hums and lifts his head off your shoulder to dig in. he points a thumb over his shoulder.

“when do you think they’ll notice we know they’re there?”

“give it time.” you pick up a piece of egg. “if they don’t realize it by the time we’re done eating, let’s pretend we had a bad date.”

“how? they can see us from where they’re at, sitting all close and cozy.”

“we act as if we're on a stage, in a drama. one of us should cry and run out.” you look at him. “think you’re up to the challenge, wen junhui?”

“of course.”

“great. now that that's settled, do you want some of this kimchi because it’s _really_ good oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> random fact: jun was my first bias in seventeen


End file.
